


Violating Jace's Privacy

by Nipje007



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Double Ended Dildo, First Time, Ice, Ice Play, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Sex Toys, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nipje007/pseuds/Nipje007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec first has an encounter with Jace, after that there's the Warlock of Brooklyn!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story for the Shadowhunters tv series. I hope you all enjoy this story as I did making it. It was supposed to be 1k of words but I almost wrote 3. I do not own anything, like characters, places etc. This story takes place in the first couple of episodes of the first season of Shadowhunters. I have not read the Mortal Instruments. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> WARNING: This story contains male to male sexual actions. If you don’t like that, don’t read it.

Alec is just wandering around at the institute. He’s not sure what to do with his feelings. It’s hard to be who he is. He’s gay and although everyone seems to be okay with it, he himself is struggling. He can’t act on his feelings. He can’t tell Jace how he really feels about him. It’s because he’s his ‘parabatai’. He knows the man for so long, Jace would never see it coming. But he really needs to get some relief. He needs to jerk off or something. He needs to feel Jace, without touching him. His imagination will have to do it. But it will help once he’s surrounded by Jace’s stuff. Alec looks around himself but no one is watching him. He sneaks off to the floor where his bedroom is, but that’s not the room he’s looking for. He’s going for Jace’s room. It would be so hot to have a nice session with himself on Jace’s bed. Alec walks until he’s in front of Jace’s room. A small part in his mind says he’s shouldn’t do this, it’s wrong. But of course his hornyness is stronger so he opens the door. It’s not locked and he enters. He has been here before but it was a few months ago. Nothing has changed. There’s a simple bed, some wardrobes and a few weapons here and there. First he goes searching. He doesn’t know why he is violating Jace’s privacy like this, but he does know that it turns him on. His dick is getting harder, each drawer he opens. He searches for something, something hot. He doesn’t know what he’ll find. Maybe Jace’s has some toys he uses on the girls he takes here, Alec thinks. If he were to find something like a dildo it would be the hottest thing ever to put that toy in his ass. Then he could pretend it’s Jace’s dick that’s fucking him hard and deep. Alec pulls open drawer after drawer, not finding anything, until one drawer. He’s sees something flesh-colored. He grabs it the second he sees it and looks at the object. It’s a fleshlight. A toy he owns himself as well. Although this one is in the shape of a pussy, something he thinks is really hideous, it turns him so much on that Jace’s dick has been in there. He looks in the hole of the toy but sees nothing. He feels with his finger in the object and feels something, something sticky. He removes his hand and looks at his finger. There’s some white fluid on his index finger. He wants to lick it, but it feels so wrong that he doesn’t. He cleans his hand and thinks to himself. He makes up his mind. He will use this toy the same way Jace used it before him. His pants feel so tight and his dick is trying to escape. He walks to the door and opens it. He looks to the left and right but no one’s there. The coast is clear. He removes all of his clothing with an inhuman speed; maybe that’s why he’s a Shadowhunter, haha! His dick is rock-hard. He sees a mirror and walks over to it. He looks at himself. He has the most perfect body, he’s toned down. The hair on his chest is manly but not too much. His abs are to die for, his dick is big although he thinks Jace’s dick is bigger. His ass although is tight and firm. You could say he has a bubble butt. He runs to the bed and jumps on it. He’s now on his back still with the fleshlight in his hand. He uses some salive to lube his dick and puts the toy on the tip of his dick. In one trust the fleshlight goes all the way down on his dick. God, that feels good. He feels the liquid inside touching his dick. It’s Jace’s seed! He rocks his hips forward and he penetrates the fleshlight balls deep. He loves that fact how big the fleshlight is. That means Jace’s dick must be huge! The fleshlight goes up and down and a few moans escape from his voice. He touches himself, going through his chest hair, going over his nipples that stick out, wanting to be touched. He feels himself coming closer to a climax but then to door opens…

He has no time to hide, he pulls the fleshlight of his dick and throws his next to the bed. Than he looks up and he sees his parabatai standing in the doorway. Jace looks angry and confused. “I-I can explaine” Alec says. Jace looks so angry, but there’s also a twinkle in his eyes Alec can’t place. “What the hell are you doing, NAKED, in MY room, on MY bed?” Jace screams. Should he tell Jace the truth? That he likes his parabatai, his friend, that guy he knows almost his entire life? There’s no hiding it he figures. “I was jerking off on your bed” Alec says and he stands up walking to his clothes. Jace is still standing frozen in the doorway following him with his eyes every move. “I’m sorry Jace” Alec says and he grabs his underwear. Not wanting to look at him he turns around and puts on his underwear. He bends a little so that he can actually put it on. Jace watches Alec put on his briefs but can’t help to like the view. His friend’s ass is so beautiful, and although he has never, ever, looked to a guy like that, it turns him on. When Alec bends a little to put the underwear on, Jace sees Alec’s butthole and that takes him over the edge. He slams the door closed and runs to his friend. He grabs Alec by the shoulders and turns him around. Jace looks in Alec’s eyes and visa versa. Alec is bigger than him. “So, you were enjoying my room?” Jace says horny. Alec tries to swallow but now he’s the one that’s frozen. “I can answer that for you” Jace says. “Since you’re still rock hard” and he grabs Alec’s dick. “I figure you were enjoying yourself. But more important: me…” Alec nods and swallows again. Than he grabs Jace and pulls him in for a kiss. Jace pulls back at first but that only takes a millisecond before he pulls back in. Alec opens Jace’s vest and throws it away. Than his shirt comes of. Alec breaks the kiss and goes on his knees, Jace not sure what to do but watch. Alec grabs the zipper with his teeth and brings it down. It’s really one of the hottest things Jace has ever seen. Alec grabs his butt and pulls the pants down. The shape of Jace’s dick is visible through the white boxer briefs. Alec licks his lips. “May I?” he says horny. Jace nods. Alec pulls the briefs down and Jace’s dick jumps free, almost slapping Alec in the face. This is what he wanted! He immediately gives the tip of the dick a kiss with his full lips. Jace moans. After that he uses one hand to hold the, he believes nine inch, dick and takes a bit of it in his mouth. Jace throws his head back. And Alec bobs the dick in and out of his mouth. He removes his hand and grabs his own member though his briefs. Jace grabs his face and pulls his head all the way down his cock. It’s so much to take for Alec but he wants it. He hasn’t had a dick before that was bigger but he takes the whole thing. Jace’s let’s go and Alec comes up for breath. Salive dipping of Jace’s dick. “Good boy, Alec” Jace says. “Stand up!” he demands to Alec, who does immediately what the blond one says. Jace throws him on the bed and Alec falls on his back. Jace stands there for a minute admiring the view, but then he charges forward, jumping on Alec. He removes Alec’s underwear and starts to kiss Alec’s dick. Something Alec did not expect Jace would do to him. This is Jace’s first time sucking a cock but he actually likes it. He likes the way Alec watches him going down on his cock. Seeing the pleasure he gives his best friend. “This your first time sucking a dick?” Alec says while he moans. Jace comes up and says: “Yes” He kisses his friend and goes back to member. “Fuck you’re so good with that mouth!” Alec says. Alec feels himself coming closer and closer. “Stop Jace, stop!” Jace’s pulls back and looks concerned. “Did I do something wrong?” “No, no, no! You were too good! I was about to cum!” “Why didn’t you?” Jace asks. Alec looks to the ground. “Because I want you to fuck me” Jace grabs his chin and turns his best friends head up. He looks in his eyes and says: “I thought you’d never ask” and he kisses him. Alec still on his back throws his legs up. Jace looks at the hole of his best friend. It looks so narrow, so tight. “That looks beautiful!” Jace says. Alec smiles. Jace grabs the ass cheeks and pulls them apart. He spits one time and than licks the whole thing. Alec feels the tongue of his best friend teasing the ring of muscles and all he can do is feel that amazing pleasure he wanted for so long. Jace tries to penetrate the hole with his tongue and Alec almost screams of pleasure! “FUCK JACE!” Jace’s pulls away and replaces his tongue fast with his finger. Slowly he presses one finger in there. Alec feels his ass expanding by that one finger. “Damn it’s tight” Jace says. “And that’s just with one finger” Alec says and smiles. Jace fingerfucks Alec while watching the dark haired boys face. Alec tries to keep his eyes on his friend but sometimes he just has to close his eyes and moan. Jace spits on his finger and adds another. There are two fingers in Alec, and they’re from Jace. “Fuck, Jace, those fingers are so damn long!” Jace doesn’t know much about this kind of sex, but he does know that if he hits the right spot down there, Alec will moan even more. Alec sees Jace’s face looking a bit concerned and Alec knows what he thinks. “Just push them a little more up” Jace smiles and changes the angle. After a few thrusts Alec gives the biggest moan so far. “Aah, fuck, that’s it!” Jace feels it. “You mean this spot?” Jace asks and rubs over the prostate again. “Ugh, so good, Jace!” Alec says. “One more finger?” Jace asks. “Ahuh!” Alec says, eyes closed. Jace removes the two fingers out of his best friend and spits on the third one. He rubs a little around the sensitive hole and than pushes in. “AAH, THAT’S BIG!” Alec says hard. “Too big?” Jace asks soft while moving the fingers in and out of Alec’s ass. “No, amazing and nicely tight!” Jace gives him a smile. He keeps fingerfucking his best friend while climbing up to Alec’s face. He hangs above Alec, still moving his fingers in and out. Than he kisses Alec soft, never missing Alec’s prostate with his fingers. Alec moans while their tongues collide. Alec breaks the kiss. “I need your dick” he says while looking in Jace’s eyes. Jace nods slowly and pulls his fingers out. Still hanging over his best friend, Jace grabs a condom from a drawer of the nightstand. He puts the condom in his mouth and brings it up to Alec’s mouth. Alec opens his mouth and grabs the condom with his teeth. “Put it on for me” Jace says. Jace goes sitting on Alec, he feels Alec’s dick softly against his back and crack. That feels really weird for Jace. Maybe in some future he would consider putting something in his ass, but not tonight. Tonight he will make Alec and himself feel so good. Alec looks at Jace’s dick and puts the condom on. Although Alec really wants it, he’s also a little afraid. Jace’s dick is bigger than he expected, he hopes he can take the damn thing without looking like an idiot. “Ready?” Jace asks while he climbs of his best friend. “Yes” Alec says certain. He wants this. Alec throws his legs up again. Jace places a pillow under Alec’s ass and lines his nine-inch dick in front of Alec’s butthole. “Are you really ready?” Alec nods slowly and says: “I am” Jace nods and teases his cock up the ring of muscles. Alec, still on his back, feels his best friends member wanting to get in him. “Do it” Alec says. Jace pushes slowly forward and Alec feels a sharp pain through his body. Jace waits for Alec to say something but Alec says nothing for a few seconds “Wait a second” Alec says. “Is it too big?” Jace asks. “No, it’s okay. I just have to get used to it.” Alec feels the pain flow away. “Go further” Alec says, while watching his friend fuck him. “You are so tight! I haven’t felt anything so tight, EVER!” Jace says. Alec smiles. “Feels tight for me too!” Jace laughs. Jace pushes his cock all the way in and Alec feels nothing more than a little bit of pain. Nothing too serious. “You can start trusting now” Alec says happily. Jace pulls out and goes in again softly, not wanting to hurt his friend. “Can I go harder, Alec?” “Yes you can” Alec says horny. Jace pulls out and slams in on the dark haired boy. “Fuck!” Alec says. Jace pulls out again and thrusts in Alec. “Oh my god, so good” Jace says. Jace fucks right into him, thrust after thrust. All Alec does is feeling pleasure, feeling his prostate getting hit every single trust. “Oh my god, fuck, Jace! So good! Harder!” Jace uses all his strength to fuck Alec the hardest he can. “Oh, fuck, I’m coming closer” Jace says. “Slow down” Alec says. “I have an idea” Alec grabs Jace by the shoulders and throws his friend to the side, while he’s still in him. Alec climbs on top of his best friend. “I’m going to ride you!” Alec says in all his glory. Jace, now lying on his back looks at his friend. That view really is the hottest thing has ever seen. He loves Alec’s hair, he loves the guys dick, he even loves the hair his chest. Alec goes up and down, fucking himself on Jace’s cock. Jace grabs Alec’s ass cheeks while the black haired guy goes up and down. Jace places one hand on Alec’s dick and starts to stroke it, the other hand still being on Alec’s butt. Alec puts a hand on Jace’s chest and plays with the blonds nipple. “YOU’RE SO DAMN TIGHT” Jace says. “I’m gonna cum!” Alec says. “Keep fucking me!” Jace nods. He trusts his hips up and Alec humps at the same moment, they are a perfect match. Jace jerks Alec off the hardest he can. Seeing the foreskin going over the tip and back. “Omg so close!” Alec says while riding Jace’s cock like a pro. “Come, baby” Jace’s says while heaven sweat on his forehead. Jace’s doesn’t know why but he opens his mouth and looks at Alec. He sees Alec climaxing. He sees it in his face but he feels it too. Alec’s ass milks his dick and contracts when Alec climaxes. Seed spurs out of Alec directly to Jace. Jace catches a couple of droplets in his mouth and tastes the sperm. It’s actually not that bad. Alec’s still humping on him but he is slowing down a bit. “Omg, I’m so close now!” Jace says. Alec lays beside him, removes the condom and quickly jerks off his best friend. Alec looks him in the eye while jerking Jace off. Jace doesn’t even blink. He only looks at those beautiful eyes that stare into his. The pleasure is too much. He’s cumming NOW! “FUCK, ALEC!!” he screams. Alec kisses him while the seed spurs out of Jace’s dick. String after string flies on them. Alec pulls away and looks at his stomach and Jace’s. “What a mess” Alec says enjoying the white liquid in his chest hair. Without a warning Alec goes on top of Jace and licks the whole stomach clean. It makes no difference if it’s his own cum of Jace’s. After he’s done he lays on top of his parabatai and looks into his eyes. “That was really special to me” Alec says. Jace says nothing, but after a while he says: “I’ve never been attracted to a guy before, but with you, I’ve never been so horny for a person!” Alec gives Jace the biggest smile he can give and he means it. “Thank you for this!” Alec says and he kisses the blond. “Let’s get a shower though!” Jace says.


	2. Bathrooms, Ice Cubes & Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a few days since the afternoon where Alec told Jace he liked him and where they had sex. They have not spoken properly to each other and Alec still likes his parabatai. He's even more sexually frustrated but that changes once they have an encounter in the bathroom of the institute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter. I hope you guys liked the first chapter. If you haven’t read it I think you should. This picks up a few days after. 
> 
> It has been a few weeks since the season finale and I know Alec and Magnes are together, sort of but this takes place before all of that. I wrote the first chapter when I had seen only three episodes of Shadowhunters. I will include Magnus into this story if I decide to write another chapter. I do want to do that, so I’ve I get enough views and comment on this story I think I will write more. Thanks for reading this and enjoy!

It has been five days since the sex between Alec and Jace. They have not spoken a lot to each other and when they did it was nothing personal. It seemed like the situation could be better. Ever since Alec felt Jace inside him he wants more. He actually got himself a dildo with almost the same size as Jace’s member. He uses it whenever he’s horny and that happens a lot. Still it’s not the same. Alec tried to talk to Jace a couple of times about it. He tries to impress him and flirt a little but his parabatai seems distant. He feels it too. It feels like something broke after their encounter. Then there is this other problem. Alec met a warlock from Blooklin. His name is Magnes and Alec is totally into him. But Alec is also into Jace. He just doesn’t know whom he likes more and what he should do. The only thing he does know, is that he’s horny… ALL…THE… TIME! Whenever Jace or another hot Shadowhunter wears something tight Alec has to go to the bathroom and release his sexual tension. 

This is one of those days where Jace wears leather pants and his butt is very visible. Also his massive dick is visible, forming a bulge in the front of the pants. Also Alec is wearing leather pants. He hurries to the bathroom, closes the door of a toilet and zips his pants down. His cock jumps free from his jockstrap. He is so horny all the time that he bought a shit-load of sex products. He bought a thong, a few dildos, lube, a vibrator, some leather clothing and condoms. 

He jerks off his cock while, in his mind, Jace is fucking him hard. Alec starts to sweat. It’s a hot day and even at the institute it’s bloody hot. Sweat drips from his forehead, his legs feel sticky his hands are practically wet. His pubes are trimmed but not gone, his chest hair is also trimmed. It’s the thing about his body that he likes most. He loves hairy chest and he feels he’s really blessed with his fur. His hand goes through the wet hairs on his body. Over his nipples which make him moan. He gets even more heated. The temperature seems to rise even farther up, but he won’t stop. He will stop ones he cums. Than the door of the bathroom opens and Alec stays still and hidden. He hopes it’s no one important and he hopes the other person soon will go away. Alec holds his dick and breath. He knows the person on the other side of the door can see him, at least his boots and pants who lay on the ground. 

“Alec?” a familiar voice asks. “Fuck!” thinks Alec. Of all people it’s Jace. It’s his parabatai. He never speaks to him and now, when Alec’s busy he just walks in. Alec says nothing and tries to control his breath. “I know you’re in there” Jace begins. “I saw you walking towards the bathroom a couple of minutes ago” Alec rolls his eyes, although he knows Jace can’t see it. “I’m taking a piss” Alec answers. “Can we talk another time?” Jace walks towards the toilet Alec is on. Alec’s breath gets more difficult to control. “Are you okay?” Jace asks. “You’re breath sounds really rushed.” “It’s a hot day” Alec says. “Can you go now?” “No!” Jace says. Since Alec’s dick is getting soft again he decides to come out. “Fine, I’ll come out. I was practically done” Alec grabs his jeans and pulls it up. He tries to get it past his upper legs but it just does not go farther up. “What is wrong with these pants..?” Alec growls. “Something wrong?” Jace asks. “I don’t know. Just wait a second, Okay?” Jace exhales. Alec tries to pull up his pants but it does not go farther up. They’re stuck right under his delicious butt. 

“I have a little problem” Alec says. “What is it?” Jace asks. “I think because of the heat I started sweating and now my pants won’t go up” Jace smirks. “It’s not funny!” Alec says. “But it is!” Jace says. “It doesn’t matter right? I mean, you still have your underwear on. Just come out so we can talk.” Alec shakes his head and says. “I can’t!” while he looks to the jockstrap. The jockstrap itself is small and tight. It’s black. If he goes out it won’t be better than walking out naked. It leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination. “I’m done Alec!” Jace says and Alec hears the door next to him open. The next thing he sees is Jace’s face looking down on him from the toilet next door. Alec quickly covers his junk but it’s too late. Jace already saw his jockstrap. “Oh, I get it!” Jace says and he laughes. “It’s not funny!” Alec says and he blushes. “No, it’s not funny.” Jace says. “It’s hot!” Alec looks at the blond man. “What did you say?” he asks. “I said it’s hot.” Jace repeats while he bites his lip. Alec steps out of the toilet and Jace does the same thing. Alec’s shirt is open, his cock forms a nice bulge in his jockstrap and Jace looks at him. Admiring him. 

“What changed?” Alec asks. Jace signs. “I guess I just had to figure out what happened. If it was a sin or not. If I’m gay or straight. I just had to figure some stuff out.” “And now you know?” Alec asks. “I do…” Jace says softly. “But before I tell you, let’s sneak you to your room!” Alec nods. “Can’t we just switch pants?” Alec asks. “Maybe it’ll work” Jace says. He pulls off his jeans and gives it to Alec who just looks at Jace’s dick. “My eyes are here!” Jace says. “I’m sorry!” Alec says. “It’s okay. You can look at that when we’re in your room” and he grabs his whole package. They quickly change and it seems to work. The pants fit. 

They leave the bathroom and walk towards the floor with the bedrooms. Once there Jace pushes Alec inside his own room and Alec almost falls over a pair of shoes. “Basterd” Alec says sweet. Jace smirks. Alec runs to the bed and undresses while Jace closes and locks the door. “We won’t get disturbed now!” Jace says and turns around. Before him lays a god. He knows it’s Alec but he sees this man as a god. Everything about his body is amazing. His abs, his hairy chest, his dick, his butt. Jace undresses as quickly as he can and than jumps to the bed. With one giant leap he’s on Alec and he kisses him. Jace’s hands go through Alec’s hair, trial to his neck where he sends his mouth as well. He kisses right under Alec’s ear, which makes Alec moan. Now Jace’s hands are on Alec’s chest. Going over the nipples that stick out and going through that nice hairy chest. “You taste salty” Jace says. “I was sweating when you walked in” Alec says. Jace sucks on a nipple while he feels Alec’s big hands grabbing his hips. “Tell me everything” Alec says through his moans. “I believe I’m bi” Jace says while he kisses down. Before he knows it he’s at Alec’s pubes. “Is this a sin?” Alec asks.” “It can’t be.” Jace says and he stops and looks Alec in the eye. “Because this feels too good!” Alec grabs the blond guy and pulls him to his lips. He kisses him hard and passionate. Alec’s hands are now on Jace’s nipples and Jace’s moans in his mouth. 

Than Alec rolls over and he’s on top. His dick is rock-hard and so is Jace’s. They are sandwiched between their chests. Alec kisses him more and sloppy, but Jace loves it. Than Alec jumps up and Jace doesn’t know what happens. He just looks at that perfect butt walking towards a closet. The piece of furniture opens but Jace doesn’t see what Alec’s doing. He doesn’t ask. A weird sound comes from the closet, like a big stone scraping over the floor. A second later Alec walks back with a glass full of ice cubes. “Do you trust me?” Alec asks. “Of course!” Jace says. Alec grabs a towel and says: “Put your hands behind the bed” “I like where this is going” Jace says. “But I get to do it to you also!” he adds. “Fine” Alec says. Jace puts his arms between the bars of the bed and Alec binds them together. “Look at you.” Alec says. Jace smiles. His cock is still solid while Alec puts the first cube in his mouth. Alec gets on the bed and puts his legs besides Jace’s body. The ice cube touches Jace’s skin for the first time on his chest. The cold is waking him up. Making him even hornier. Alec trails the ice cube to the left nipple and let it circle around before he goes over it. Jace throws back his head and feels the ice pleasuring him. Alec trials to the other nipple and goes over it. Than he goes slowly downward and he leaves the ice cube in Jace’s navel. Alec kisses Jace on his mouth and than grabs another ice cube and puts it between his lips. He trials the ice cube towards Jace’s pubes. Sometimes Jace even shivers although he’s sweating from excitement and because of Alec. Jace sees how hard Alec still is. His cock is solid and it doesn’t get any less hard. Alec and him are enjoying this so much. Once Alec’s on Jace’s dick it’s really cold. Alec goes around his balls and a little under. “Do you trust me?” Alec says when he comes up. Jace nods. “Throw your legs up” Jace looks scared. “Don’t worry. I wont go in, just around.” Jace nods and throws his legs up. 

Seeing Jace speading his legs for him makes Alec’s cock twitch. Jace can’t say he hasn’t thought about doing something anal but he doesn’t know if he’s ready. Still he’s comfortable and he just let Alec do what he said. Alec looks at Jace’s puckered hole. It looks beautiful. “It’s beautiful…” Alec says. “So is yours” Jace says softly. “Ready?” Alec asks. “Yes” Jace says certain. Alec puts another ice cube in his mouth and goes down. Jace’s ass is not hairless and his hole isn’t either, but this doesn’t matter to Alec. His ass is not hairless either and he actually prefers some hair down there. Jace’s body is everything to Alec. The first touch is on Jace’s right as cheek. “Fuck, that’s cold” Alec trails above just under the balls and he puts his hands on each cheek to spread them wider. Although Jace feels exposed; he’s fine with it. Because of Alec. Alec is now at the left ass cheek. He goes a little more inside and Jace moans deep. Alec is at the ring of muscles and he circles around it with the cube of ice. Jace has never felt anything like it before, but he wants Alec to go on, and Alec does. Alec goes over the hole and Jace’s whole body reacts to it. The ice cube melts and Alec just licks around the hole and then he sticks his tong slowly in it. Jace opens his eyes and feels the pleasure. “Fuck!” Jace screams. Alec comes up. “Something wrong?” “No, please GO ON!” Alec gives him a big smile and hurries down. That’s when he grabs the cheeks and pulls them apart, he will eat Jace’s ass out like a pro. He licks and kisses and goes in and out with his tongue. The only thing Jace does is moan. “Alec” Jace says concerned and it makes Alec come up. “What?” he asks. “Could you try, putting a finger in me?” Alec goes to his face and kisses him. Then he looks him in the eyes. Jace’s beautiful, not matching, eyes. “I would love to”

Alec grabs lube from his nightstand and pours some on his finger. He slowly circles his finger around Jace’s hole and then he presses in, really slow. Jace feels the finger entering him and it feels tight, though it doesn’t hurt. “Fuck!” Jace says. Alec goes as far as he can and then pulls his finger out a little. Than he shoves it slowly back in until Alec finds the prostate. Jace’s prostate! “Omg!” Jace says. “Do that again!” Alec rubs the prostate slowly. Jace moans. “Can I add another finger?” Alec asks. With his eyes closed, Jace says: “Yeah” Alec puts more lube on his finger and on his second finger as well. Then he pushes in slowly. Jace feels he’s getting stretched and it does burn a little. Very little. “How does it feel?” Alec asks. “Burns a little” Jace says. “I’ll go slowly” Alec says sweet. Alec let his fingers stay there for a while. He grabs Jace’s member and put it in his mouth. “Oh, Alec, you’re the best!” Jace says. “No, Jace… You are!” Jace closes his eyes and Alec moves his finger in and out of Jace. The pain is gone and it’s time for a third finger. “Finger three?” Alec asks. “Yes” Jace says. Alec pours even more lube this time and he presses the fingers in Jace. It feels big, but not too big. Alec opened him up so slowly it almost never hurts. A small burn goes through his body again. Slowly the fingers find his sweet spot and Jace feels only pleasure. Alec tries to open Jace’s ass more by separating his fingers. It does hurt a little but Jace knows he has to. If he wants Alec’s cock, and he wants that, than he has to be prepared as good as possible. 

“I think you’re done” Alec says. Jace nods. He isn’t unsure. He knows he wants this. “Thank you for a wonderful first experience” Jace says to Alec. Alec smiles and kisses him. “We’re not there yet” and he gives the blond guy a wink. “Hold my hand when you make love to me” Jace says. It’s not a question but Alec wanted to ask the same thing. He grabs a condom, rolls it over his dick and pours some lube on it. Then he grabs Jace’s hand. With the other hand he guides his dick towards Jace’s asshole. That beautiful asshole. Alec will be the one to take Jace’s anal-virginity. He feels special and like the luckiest man in the world. “Ready?” Alec asks one last time. “Yes, parabatai, friend, lover… Alec” Alec gets emotional but forces it away, because right now, he does not want to make a mistake. “There we go” Alec says and he presses his dick through the tight ring of muscles. Jace feels his hole expanding and it hurts, but not like hell. Alec quickly pulls out. “No, go on” Jace says. “Just have to go through this.” Alec holds Jace’s hand harder and enters his best friend again. “Oh fuck” Alec says. “It’s so damn tight” Jace feels the burning disappear. Alec feels Jace’s grip on his hand loosen and sees his face relaxing. Alec goes in more until he’s balls deep. His dick brushing over the prostate. “Fuck!” Jace says. “Go on! I’m ready.” “Get ready!” Alec says. 

He pulls almost out and goes back in. It feels amazing. Jace feels nothing more than pleasure. Alec picks up a rhythem and fucks Jace in a nice pace. Jace’s legs are around him and Alec bend down to kiss Jace, while fucking into him. A tiny tear escapes from Jace’s eye and Alec kisses the tear away. “It doesn’t hurt. It’s becaus-“ “I know” Alec says sweet and he kisses Jace again. When Alec breaks the kiss Jace looks how great Alec looks. His chest hair full of sweat, his hair all messed up and his face full of pleasure. Jace feels himself getting closer to an orgasm and he’s not even touching his dick. He grabs Alec’s ass and pulls Alec into him. He loves this feeling and it feels so good. Jace puts his other hand of Alec’s chest and says: “I’m close” “Me too!” Alec says. Jace lays down and Alec goes even harder. He fucks so good in Jace, hitting his prostate every single time. Jace is running out of time. He’s close. He’s so damn close. Before he knows it he screams out. His dick spurs his seed out of him without Jace or Alec touching it. “Fuck!!” Jace screams and Alec doesn’t stop. Alec rides out Jace’s orgasm and when it’s over he opens his eyes and sees Alec. He can see Alec’s almost there. “Come for me baby” 

It’s all Alec needs to hear. In two seconds he explodes inside the condom. Alec closes his eyes and screams! When it’s over he collapses on Jace and lies next to him on his side with on leg and one arm over the other body. Jace looks to the ceiling and Alec kisses his cheek. This was the best night of Jace’s existent and he tells Alec. “Mine too. The first time was great, but this was over the top. Words can’t describe how you made me feels tonight.” With that Jace looks to Alec and kisses him. “I think I’m falling in love with you.” Jace says when he breaks the kiss. “That is why I’ve been so distant.” Alec swallows down his emotions and says. “I think I love you too” They cuddle for a good ten minutes. They don’t care about all the sweat and other body fluids. They want to be together and for now… that’s okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter. If you did, give it Kudos, a comment or a review. I’d really appreciate that and it also gives me motivation to go on and write more.


	3. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME JUMP! This is just after the episode 'Malec' (1x12), where Alec kissed Magnus in front of everyone. In this chapter Alec finds himself in big trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUOTE:  
> “You never know when someone might drop in and change your life forever”, by Chris Colfer (The Land of Stories: Beyond the Kingdoms).

It’s pitch black and Alec walks through the forest. His bow is on his back and he’s alone. He needed some time to think after all that happened. He kissed Magnus in front of everyone he knew. He had some mixed feelings before. First he loved Jace, but after he topped Jace, the guy has been distant for some reason and Alec met the warlock from Brooklyn. The guy is funny, cute and says what he wants. After spending some time with Magnus, Alec started to get attracted to him and before he knew it, he kissed him. It maybe wasn’t the best place and time to do it, but it felt right at the moment. It still does, but he needs some time to reflect. 

He took on a one-man mission, because he wanted to be alone. So there he is. Walking towards a demon who is believed to live in cave not far from his position. In front of him, he sees that there will be an open space. He walks towards the line where the trees stop and looks to the field. Yep, there it is. On the other side of the field, there’s a cave. Alec looks around and then walks determined to the cave with his bow in his hands, scanning the area. He walks into the cave, but the cave is not long at all and before he knows it he reaches the end. No one’s there. There’s a chair and a couch. Then his mind trails to Magnus again. That hot, damn warlock and his charms. Alec wants to lick Magnus’s body, he wants to suck him off, he want to take his cock in his ass and he wants to fuck him! He feels his pants tighten and he walks towards the couch and sits down. He exhales and than he pulls the zipper of his pants, takes off his shirt and pulls his cock out. He’s gonna get some sexual relief right now, because he just can’t concentrate anymore. His cock is hard, his pubes are trimmed, and he touches his nipples and goes through his chest hair. He moans. Now he imagines that Magnus takes his cock in his mouth. He pumps his cock hard and trusting upward into the air. He squeezes his own ass and pretends it’s Magnus’s hand. He pumps harder and moans again. He starts to sweat a little. He feels his orgasm building while he pulls the foreskin over the tip, again and again. He plays with his slightly hairy balls who are tightened and he knows he won’t last. He jerks off the hardest until now, and he cums, saying ‘Magnus’. He feels cum flying on his chest. When it is over he opens his eyes and looks to his chest. A lot of droplets are in his hairs, but he doesn’t care.

Than he hears a load groan and he looks up from his chest. He’s staring directly into the face of a demon. The demon has huge ears, a purplish skin and a big mouth with shark-looking teeth. Alec pulls his pants up and before he knows it, the demon attacks him. The demon charges to him and Alec jumps to the side. He grabs his bow, but than Alec hears another groan beside him. He’s looking at two more shark-demons. The last thing he knows they smile at him and than they charge directly to him. He knows he won’t survive this. He closes his eyes and hope he won’t suffer too much, while they tear him apart. 

But he feels nothing, and when he opens his eyes, he’s in a living room. A room where he has been before. He looks to his body, but he’s still shirtless, so it wasn’t a dream. “It nearly looked like you were going to be demon-food.” says a familiar voice. Alec looks up and stares into Magnus’s face. “You… you… you saved me?” he asks. Magnus smiles at him. “I did”, he says and he walks towards Alec. He checks him out and looks to the droplets of cum in his chest hair. Alec sees him looking and he quickly covers himself up. “Sorry about that” he says embarrassed. “It’s nothing to be ashamed off Alexander.” and Magnus smiles some more. “But next time, let’s do it together.” Says the warlock horny. Now Alec is the one who smiles. He walks toward Magnus and kisses him deeply. He breaks the kiss after a few seconds and says: “Thanks for saving my life. Let me make it up to you. I’m ready for you. So, you get to choose what you want to do tonight. It can be anything.” Magnus looks at Alec and feels like the luckiest guy in the world. “You always seem to amaze me. And of course I’ll take that offer.” He kisses Alec and his tongue goes in. Alec lets him in and their tongues collide and make circles around each other. Magnus grabs hold of Alec’s ass and Alec moans. “You’re mine tonight, but I will treat you greatly, because I’m attracted to you and you mean a lot to me” Alec looks into the warlocks eyes and says: “I’ll do anything for you, because I like you too. Ever since I kissed you I want more, not only sexually, but I also want to get to know you more.” “Mmm”, Magnus says and he kisses Alec again. Alec unbuttons Magnus shirt and before he knows it, they’re both shirtless. Chest against chest, their bulges touching each other and Alec’s cum covered chest, smears it all over Magnus’s chest. “Suck me” says Magnus and Alec goes down directly. He pulls Magnus’s pants down and kisses the meat through the fabric. It’s bigger than he expected and therefore he’s a little scared. “It’s big” says Alec while he looks up. “I know baby, but together we will make it pleasant” Alec knows, Magnus won’t ever hurt him. 

He pulls down Magnus’s underwear and the cock springs free. It’s thick and has a nice length. Magnus’s pubes are trimmed, not gone, which is a big plus for Alec. He loves the hair, everywhere. He kisses the pubes and takes Magnus’s butt cheeks into his hands. They feel nice and he squeezes them. Than he takes the dick into his mouth. “Care to deeptroat?” Magnus asks. Alec wants to, but he doesn’t know if he can. First he licks a couple of times. Than he bobs his head on the cock and tries to take more each time. He knows he can go farther. He holds on tightly to Magnus and he goes in. He takes almost the entire cock. “Wow” Magnus begins: “You look so beautiful, taking my cock. I’ll give you something back. Whatever you want.” Alec has to think about this. He really wants to do so much, but the thing he really wants is a rimjob. “Could you maybe rim me?” he asks shy. Magnus looks confused. “Of course, Alexander! Don’t be so shy, I would love to eat your ass out.” Alec smiles. “You haven’t even seen my ass naked, maybe you don’t like it.” Magnus kisses him and pulls down Alec’s pants the same moment. Now they’re both completely naked. “Turn around and dance for me” Magnus says. He gestures something and sexy music fills the room. Alec turns around and walks to the wall, he throws his hands up and shakes his ass while swaying. Magnus sees those beautiful, slightly hairy ass cheeks bounce up and down. Than Alec takes a step to Magnus and bends over. His ass and hole exposed to the warlock. Magnus takes his own cock into his hand and starts to jerk off. Than Alec goes on all fours on the floor. His back and ass vibrate and trust at the rhythm of the music. Magnus is in heaven. “Stop Alec, otherwise I will cum and I want to save that for later.” 

Alec stand up and turns around. This is the first time Magnus sees Alec’s cock. It’s beautiful. It’s thick and long, balls are big and it’s has a cute deviation to the left, which makes it even hotter. Magnus makes another gesture with his hands and an enormous bed appears in the living room. “Lay on your back so I can eat your ass out” says Magnus. Alec jumps on the bed and lays there. Magnus jumps on Alec and kisses him, while lying on top and jerking the shadowhunter off. “Legs up!” Magnus says playfully. Alec throws his legs up when Magnus is off him. Magnus looks at the tight hole. But he does see the man must have been fucked at least once before. “Have you ever been fucked, Alexander?” Alec nods. “By whom, if I may ask?” Alec says nothing, but than decides to be honest. “By Jace, but I guess that was a one time thing.” “It’s okay Alec, I’m not mad. Actually, ones we have had sex, you will forget all about him.” Than Magnus spreads Alec ass and he starts to lick. Before Alec knows it, Magnus’s tongue is in his hole and it feels amazing. “Oh fuck!” he says. Magnus licks one again and tries to go very deep. He spreads the cheeks apart again and goes as deep as possible. Stretching the muscles with his tongue. Alec feels his orgasm build, although he’s not even touching his dick. “Omg, stop, please!” he says. Magnus looks shocked to him. “Did I do something wrong?” “No, no no!! You were too good. I was about to cum without touching my dick.” Magnus smiles. 

“Who wants to get fucked first?” Alec asks. “Both.” Magnus says, and Alec doesn’t understand. Magnus walks away and comes back after a minute with a very long dildo. Both sides of the dildo are shaped like a penis. “That looks interesting” Alec says. “Go lay on the bed” Magnus says. Alec does what he has been told. “I’m gonna finger you!” Magnus says. “Than you’re gonna finger me, and than we can finally get both fucked at the same time” Alec is rock-hard hearing that. He throws his legs up and exposes himself again. Magnus lubes up his finger and inserts it in Alec. “Fuck!” Alec says. Magnus goes as deep as he can. He pulls out, adds a second finger and moves them in and out. Than he takes Alec’s dick into his mouth and adds a third finger. Alec still can’t believe the fingers of the hot warlock are in his ass. “You’re ready!” Magnus says. “My turn!” and he falls into the mattress and throws his legs up. Alec looks at Magnus’s butthole and it looks amazing. It’s nearly hairless and it looks amazingly tight. “Try two directly! I’m used to something!” Magnus says. Alec squirts some lube on two fingers and poses slowly inside the warlock, who throws his head back immediately. “Fuck, Alexander, nice fingers you got there!” Alec smiles and pulls the two fingers out. Than he licks the hole a few times with his tongue and than he puts a third finger in Magnus. “Gosh yeah!” Magnus moanes. “I’m ready!” He grabs the double-ended-dildo from the nightstand and says: “Lay down again” Alec does and throws his legs up. Magnus guides the dildo towards Alec’s ass and once before he asks: “Sure you want this?” Alec grabs hold of Magnus’s face and forces him to look at him while he says. “Yes, my love!” Magnus kisses him and Alec kisses back.

Now Magnus pushes the dildo in Alec’s ass for the first time. It stings a little, but Alec knows it will fade away in a few seconds. Magnus lays down opposite of Alec with his legs over Alec’s. He inserts the dildo in his own ass as well. No they’re both filled with the dildo. “Move!” Magnus says. Alec moves forward and the dildo goes deeper into himself but also Magnus feels the dildo filling him more. “Fuck, baby!” Magnus says. Magnus moves and Alec feeling the dildo going over his prostate. “Omg, yes!” he says and he pushes back and forth. They both moan, and Alec takes Magnus’s dick in his hands. Magnus does the same with Alec’s cock. “I’m getting there!” Alec says. “Me too!” Magnus says. They jerk each other off while moving back and forth. Alec doesn’t want it to stop. The dildo fills him so good but he really want’s Magnus to finish inside of him tonight without a condom. “Magnus, please finish bareback inside me!” Alec says. “Are you save?” Magnus asks. “Yes I am!” Magnus pulls out the dildo and hangs over Alec. “Here it goes, Alexander”, Magnus says sweet while he enters the shadowhunter. “Oh, that’s big!” Alec says. “You’re not the first to say that!” And he winks to the boy under him. He stays inside but doesn’t move. “It’s okay now!” Alec says. Magnus pulls back slowly, and rams forward. Alec sees fireworks by now! Everythings right. The fireworks fade, but they return with every trust more bright. Than Magnus grabs hold of his cock and Alec looks at Magnus: his Man of Steel. Alec is so close. He’s almost there. Magnus trust hardcore in him and jerks him off. The other hand is on his chest and goes over his nipples and through his chest hair. He has never had sex like this. Where everything sparks and feels so totally perfect. And than he cums:

Strings and strings of white liquid shoot out of his dick and fly everywhere. In his hair, on his chest, on the mattress, next to the bed and even on the wall. “Big load, Alexander! Ready for mine?” “Y-yes..” Alec says while catching a breath. Magnus unloads himself and screams. Alec feels the seed shooting up his insides. Magnus pulls out and rims eats Alec’s ass out, including his own cum. “That’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen!” Alec says while looking at Magnus, swallowing some of his own cum. Than Magnus kisses his pubes, his chest, his nipples and than his mouth. “That was the most amazing sex I’ve ever had” He lays beside Alec and rests his head on Alec’s furry chest. “Yes it was!” Alec says and he kisses the warlock’s forehead. 

They lay there for more than four hours, talking, relaxing, kissing and hugging. Life is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this series. I hope you guys liked this 'MALEC' chapter. I don't know what the future will bring, but I like the way this story is going! If you like it, I hope you give 'KUDOS' and/or 'Comment'. That really means a lot to me, because those things motivate me to write more.


End file.
